The Diary
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Companion to "No Tomorrow" and a prelude to "In The Days After Tomorrow" What happens in Kate's mind after they return from LA with Alexis and how they move forward from there
1. The Diary

**The people in this story are not mine. Boo-Hoo.**

**I can still wish  
They belong to the best show runner in Television Andrew Marlow & Company  
**

**This story follows up after "No Tomorrow" (read it first)**  
**It begins when They return from LA. It actually overlaps a portion of that story  
then it proceeds "In The Days After Tomorrow"  
**

**it will eventually fill the gaps**

**I guess I am returning to my fluff. **  
**I am such a softie when it comes to these two**

* * *

She opens her front door and enters the apartment carrying her shoulder bag. The apartment seems way too empty. The lights are switched off and the AC is not active giving the room a creepy silence. It makes the room feel spooky. Almost like a haunted house on Halloween. Haunted houses are not her favorite places to be. They are too much like crime scenes with the possibility of a real killer around every blind corner

It has been over a week ago since she was last here. She left not knowing how her trip would end up. Afraid that the trip would go badly, but instead it ended better than she ever thought possible.

She drops her bag on the couch then simply stops in the middle of the living room to look at her book case. The bookcase containing her library of her favorite books. Primarily mystery novels from several famous authors. But most importantly the one author who saved her life. Her favorite author

Richard Castle

Years ago when she bought these books, she was in a very dark place in her life. She was standing beside a giant bottomless pit where his words kept her from falling off the edge.

She thinks back on how she was once so excited to just be able to meet the man who wrote these tales and then waiting in line for hours to have him autograph a copy for her.

Stepping up to the shelves, she reaches out and runs her hands down the spines of all these stories of murder and mayhem.

And now she cannot believe that he belongs to her. He loves her. He told her he loves her. Well, he almost told her he loved her.

Her hand stops at the end of the shelf when it encounters a different book. Actually not a book at all, but a hard bound journal or more accurately described as a diary. A very tiny smile crosses her lips

A tear enters her eye as she thinks about what this book represents and what is contained in its pages. She slides her hand across spine then she removes it from the shelf.

She looks at the cover for just a moment. She walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed as she is touching it fondly. Memories come rushing back and she feels a chill crawl up her skin.

The writing contained in this book is hers and hers alone. Never shared with anyone. They are mostly good memories, laughter, fun, and some sad but not horrible, just everyday life of hurt and pain.

She takes a deep breath and then she stands and places it on her dresser

She sheds her clothes and walks into the bath room and turns on the shower. Setting the water temperature to give her a nice warm skin soothing wash, she steps into the shower stall.

After a through cleansing from head to toe, she wraps herself in a warm terry cloth robe and surrounds her wet hair with another towel and begins drying herself off.

She walks back into her bedroom and sets herself on the edge of the bed and looks at her reflection in her dresser mirror. The woman staring back in the silver coated glass is not the same woman who was there just over a week ago. This woman here now is different. Much different than that woman from before. That 'other' woman had no tomorrow planned. Let alone any long term goals. That woman was living her personal life just from day to day avoiding plans for the tomorrow in front of her

But, the new woman here today is actually smiling because she wants to plan. A broad smile covers her face. If it were possible to smile from head to toe, the woman looking back in the looking glass would be doing this. This woman knows that a great tomorrow is ahead for her now

She finishes toweling the water off herself and dresses in a pair of her comfortable pajamas. She returns to the bath room to finish drying her hair. After she has completed the task she returns to the kitchen to await her visitor. A visitor who wants to interrogate her about her recent romantic activities. She gets a bottle of wine from her cooler, sets it on the counter along with two glasses and a corkscrew.

As she is walking back to her bedroom, she pulls her long hair into a pony tail. She opens a drawer in her dresser to retrieve a hair clip. Lying next to the clip is the jewelry box that contains her most treasured possession, her father's watch, that Castle had repaired after her old apartment blew up, and her mother's ring.

Her mind moves back to the contents of the diary on the dresser, but her thoughts are broken by the loud rapping of her best friend on the front door

"OK! OK! Keep your pants on and give me a second Lanie" Kate yells as she approaches the entry door to her apartment

The moment that she opens the door, even a slight crack, the fiery Medical Examiner rushes thru. Lanie moves past her best friend and stops at the counter and places a new bottle of wine down before turning to Kate

"Kate, even if I did not know about you and writer boy finally connecting, all I have to do is look at you and I can see the love you have in your eyes for him. You were at his loft when I called, weren't you? When did you come in? Last night?"

Beckett ducks her head slightly

"So I want the information. All the information! You hold nothing back. You understand me?"

"Yes Lanie, I understand. But please give me a little time. This is just so new to me. I really want to keep some of what we have together now to ourselves"

"OK. Then just the highlights. When? Where? What time? How many? Good? Bad? Just So-So? What?"

"Lanie if I answer any one of those questions, I will give it all away"

"Start at the beginning. The first time we talked you were going to Miami to jump him but you ended up in LA. What is that about?"

At this moment Beckett's cell phone rings with a call tone she set for emergencies only.

She picks up her phone and caller ID says 12th precinct"

"Beckett… Yes captain I am back in town. WHAT? How many? Yes sir, I will be right there"

"What's going on? I thought that you had the rest of this week off" Lanie asks

"I did but there has been a bombing at the Regents Hotel. Everyone's being called in"

Isn't that where the international Chess Tournament is being held this week?"

"That's where the bombing was in the grand ballroom. The two chess players were killed and there are several injuries. Some very severe"

"Let me get my stuff together and I'll ride with you"

Kate returns to her bedroom and changes into her work clothes. She opens her drawer and retrieves her weapon and holsters it. She takes her father's watch and places it on her wrist and she then pulls the chain over her head containing her mother's ring. Finally smiling up to herself in the mirror she says quietly,

"You really are in love! Aren't you?"

Kate walks back into the living area "Let's go Lanie" As the two women head out to the murder scene.


	2. The First New Chapter

Kate has returned home after finishing the chess tournament bombing. She again drops her clothes, grabs a quick shower and returns to the bedroom to finish getting ready for bed.

Sitting on top of the dresser, exactly where she left it earlier, is the diary. She reaches down and picks up the journal and then opens it to the last written page.

Her own words in her own hand writing are there on the page but she stopped writing in her journal after that fateful day. She knew just to re read the older pages would be too much for her to bear. The pain she suffered that day was too great and there was no way she could ever go back to where things were before.

Inside, her heart told her that there was no reason to keep a diary. No good would ever come from the writing. The only thing left it would bring is be pain. So after that January day, she placed the diary with her treasured Richard Castle novels. That was symbolic of him protecting her with his written words. Now he is willing to protect her in person and not just in her mind

This is actually the first time she has even picked up the journal since the day she placed it on the shelf. She opens it for the first time in a decade, but she remembers each and every word she wrote that fateful day

* * *

_January 9, 1999_

'_Dad and I are meeting mom at a restraunt later. I can't wait. Then I have to get ready to go back to school. In a way I wish I could stay here at home but my education is too important now_

_This has been one great Christmas break. A month home with mom and dad. Talking to them about my future plans. Telling mom that I have decided that I want to become a lawyer just like her. Who knows maybe I will even become a Federal Judge some day. No wait. First Woman Chief Justice. That will be my goal. I will be on the Supreme Court._

_She laughed when I told her that. She reminded me about my complete infatuation with sci-fi and my friends and me playing Nebula9 might become a little issue. She says she can just see me wearing that skimpy uniform in front of a courtroom full of lawyers and judges_

_Dad's calling. He is ready to leave_

_Gotta' go_

* * *

Then there are no more entries. The rest of the pages are blank

She takes the book and walks to her desk in her home office and sits at her chair. She takes a pen from the drawer then pauses for a moment before starting to write in the diary again.

She decides that instead of writing to her diary, she will write this to her mother

* * *

_Mom, I now know how you felt about dad. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way. I thought I could ever feel this way after I lost you. But…_

_I am in love_

_I think that he is my one and done_

_I met him in person three years ago and you will not believe who it is. He is actually someone you know or more accurately you knew his works. It's the writer, Richard Castle. Mom, you actually introduced me to him. I'm in love with Richard Castle. I know you were too. When you showed his books to me, I fell in love with his stories, but now I am in love with him, I mean really in love with him. And I think he is in love with me too._

_No he hasn't said those words to me, yet but all my friends were telling me that he loves me. They said that the way he acts when I am around, that he loves me_

_I read all of his books that you gave me. Then he wrote more after you died and I read them too. I even got his autograph one time_

_Then at work a murder happened that was modeled after one of his books and I recognized the story so I brought him in._

_Oh I forgot to tell you that I am a homicide cop now._

_After I brought him in and questioned him about the murder, he started to flirt with me. I wanted no part of him. You had told me that he had been married and had a long string of women in his harem and I did not want to become "the next in line" so I pushed him away._

_You remember every guy I dated in school was after one thing from me. Their goal was to get me out of my clothes and I really think his was too... At least at first! _

_But he just wouldn't stop coming around. My captain let him follow me because he was friends with the mayor, judges and I don't know who else. So I was stuck with this playboy._

_Then I find out he is using me as his model for his next character and I was both angry and a little flattered all at the same time _

_He was a pain in the neck always getting in the way of my cases but the mayor liked him so I had no choice but to drag him around with me._

_Well in fact I did get to meet the mayor because of him. Rick took me to a charity ball. He even bought me a dress to wear. A gorgeous dress as a matter of fact. You should see it. It was beautiful and I looked really good in it. I think he thought I looked good in it too. But I know you would have just loved it _

_Mom, then something changed. He changed and I followed along with his changes. _

_When that first book came out with me as the main character, I saw the changes beginning. I thought at first it was just my wishful thinking but it evidently wasn't _

_Then he was offered a new contract and that book about me would be the only one. He had been selected to write a series of spy books and our friendship was over._

_I felt my heart jump up in my throat when he told me that he would stop being around everyday. I found myself sad that our relationship was over. I found myself not wanting it to end _

_But I knew I had to fight those feelings and move on_

_When he came to tell me goodbye, I found myself scared of not seeing him again. I didn't want him to leave. _

_But when my boss told me that he was going to be staying, I was happy and mad all at the same time. I was confused about my feelings. I wanted him, but I was afraid I would be hurt if we got too close and then I lost him._

_So I pushed him away and almost lost him but Mom. It all ended good._

_We are together now. He is helping at the station solving cases. He actually helped us solve a very strange case at a chess tournament. Oh you would love this. The feds thought it was a terrorist bombing, but he proved it was a lover's triangle_

_Oh next weekend he is taking me to Houston for a book signing. Then he said afterwards there is someone he wants me to meet._


	3. Writing Out of Fear

**This story parallels "No Tomorrow" then continues moving toward to fill in the time until "In the Days After tomorrow"**  
**As usual. This is AU, so please do not compare with canon**

* * *

Friday morning Kate is packing her bags in preparation for a trip with Castle to a book signing in Houston. He told her that after the book store visit that they would be making a trip to somewhere else in the south and he had a surprise for her.

She could not imagine what he could be talking about but she was excited about just being with him now and looking forward to the next steps in their journey together. He did tell her that she needed some casual diner party attire

As Beckett is putting together her travel bag, she made sure to include that special night gown that she had bought in LA while they were there taking care of Alexis. She knows how it affects Him when she puts it on. It does things to him that she enjoys watching, but wearing it for him does things to her as well. Flirty, sensual things that she had not done before.

This relationship has already gone places and done things that are very new to her and she believes it is going places at are unfamiliar ground for him too.

After she finishes packing she rolls her bag into the living room to wait for Castle to come and pick her up for their ride to the airport.

After she drops her bag at the door, she walks back to her desk and picks up the diary. She then moves to her couch to wait for her ride. After she sits down she opens the diary and looks again at he last entry she made last night then she takes out her pen

* * *

_Mom I want to tell you more about Rick._

_He makes me feel special. He did not do that at first. He came into the station acting every bit the pompous jerk that the newspapers wrote about. I wanted him gone from the precinct but he wouldn't leave. No mater what I did, he kept coming back._

_After having him around for several months I discovered that there was a different guy inside that big fat head of his. There was a man who loved his mother and protected his daughter. I told you about the dress he bought me. Well his mother let me wear some of her expensive jewelry. These two women kind of accepted me and it felt good to have a family again._

_Then I almost got killed when a murderer blew up my apartment. Castle called me to warn me just seconds before the blast. He saved my life. Then he let me live at his place. No not like that! Just let me stay in his guest room until I found a new place._

_Mom! Him caring for me like that and my own feelings scare me bad. After I lost you I tried to hide in relationships with men I didn't love. That way it was easy to dump the guy and not get emotionally involved. But no matter how hard I tried to push Rick away, he stayed and stayed. I think he had already fallen in love with me but I was NOT going to let my feelings for him get out. I shut him out of my heart. I knew if I fell for him and he left me, I would never recover._

_And anyway who am I? I'm just a cop. He's rich. He has a very expensive loft apartment. I know he also has a place in the Hamptons. He is a world famous mystery writer and there is no way he would want me. He gets any woman he wants. I don't want to be hurt by any man. I might just need to run away…_

* * *

A knock on the door breaks her train of thought. She quickly closes the book, places it in her carry bag, she stands up, and moves to the door before opening it with a smile

"Hey" she says as soon as she sees Castle's face appear thru the doorway

"Hey yourself. You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be" Beckett responds as she tries to take the handle of her roller bag, but Castle takes it away from her and proceeds to pull the suitcase behind him.

Kate closes and locks her door and follows close behind Rick. On the street there is a car and driver waiting at the curb. Rick hands the bag over to the driver as he steps aside to allow Kate to enter the rear of the limo. He follows her in the back seat and as they are getting comfortable, the driver closes the door. He gets into the driver seat and they pull out into the New York traffic.

"Kate are you ready for a few days of travel?" Castle asks as he takes her hand into his own

"As ready as I will ever be" She responds "So where are we going? Just to Houston? You told me to pack for five days. It doesn't take five days to go there, sign a few books and come back"

"Well, we will be in Houston just in time for the signing where we will spend the night. Tomorrow we fly to Miami"

"What are we going to do in Miami?"

"Well, one thing to do is to pick up my car at the airport"

"Why is you car at the airport?"

"You remember when Alexis got hurt, I was in Miami and I flew to LA? I left my car there in the long term lot at the airport"

"Oh you were driving your car on the book tour?"

Castle is a little nervous about talking the Kate about this time. He had left New York not expecting to see her ever again so he was driving. But the fact he was driving gave him the opportunity to meet some new friends and to stop off in South Carolina to stay with the couple who showed him the way to fix the things with him and Beckett

"Yeah I was. You know taking my time. Seeing the beautiful scenery along the coast. Things like that. So now you and I will drive back home from Florida together"

Beckett smiles at that thought. The two of them will be spending some alone time together. New couple, new relationship, new memories to be saved. She is excited about this next week

Once on the plane they lean back in their comfortable first class accommodations and just enjoy being together, somewhat alone.

They arrive in Houston around noon where there is a limo to take them to check in at the hotel then bring them to the bookstore

Kate Beckett had been to one other of Castle's book signings when she was younger and a smitten fangirl. This time instead of waiting in line, she is behind the table with Rick watching the women swoon over her man.

Her man!

She considers that statement. Is he is her man now? She thinks about the notes she made in her diary earlier "he can have any one of these women that are in this line" All he has to do is ask and most of them would jump at the chance for him to take them home

A knot pulls up in her stomach while she watches the line dwindle to the last few. Then finally the signing is over and they go back to the awaiting car for the trip to the hotel.

On the ride, he has his arm around her and for the moment she feels safe again, but in the back of her mind is that nagging worry

"Am I really here with Richard Castle and where are we going with this?"


	4. A Plan For Tomorrow

The couple arrives back at their hotel for the evening. It is a five star facility in the center of downtown Houston. They unpack their bags for the night and after changing clothes, decide to go down to find a local eatery to enjoy the rest of the evening together

The hotel concierge recommends a local steak house that is considered to be one of the country's finest. It is within walking distance so the make their decision for dinner tonight. After the couple arrive and are seated, they are approached by the server who offers them the evening specials and a selection from the wine list.

They order their dinner and are very pleased with their meal, the atmosphere and Rick is very happy with his company.

Just as they are just finishing up with their desserts, a reporter for the local paper steps up to the table

"Richard Castle, I am Bobbie Wyatt with the Houston Morning News. I tried to get an interview set up with you while you are here but you agent said you couldn't make it this time"

Castle's agent had originally asked for him to meet with the local newspaper's local interest reporter but he had begged off for the moment. He actually wanted to spend every moment away from New York with Kate, but she knew that Castle thrived on the publicity and interaction with the reporters and the media and would have jumped at the chance to spread his charms around to all the women he could.

Beckett is a little surprised that he is turning down the chance this time

"Castle, why don't you go ahead and do this" Beckett asks knowing that this way he gets the interview that Paula wanted taken care of and out of the way

He leans in very close to Beckett's ear "I would rather spend every possible moment with you instead" Is Castle's answer "I lost too much time in the past. I don't want to loose any more"

"Castle, you go ahead. I will go back to the hotel" Kate whispers back "I'll see you there"

Castle smiles to Kate as she stands to leave. Beckett extends her hand to the reporter "Ms Wyatt, nice to meet you" then she steps out toward the front door

The reporter sits down where Kate had been, takes her note book out of her purse and begins her interview. She has actually ignored the fact that it was very evident that she had just interrupted a personal dinner date, But she really has her own agenda and could care less that Kate was there.

"Mr. Castle your first Nikki Heat book, Heat Wave, is currently being made into a movie, is that affecting the sales of your newest novel?"

"Yes, the sales of Naked Heat have been brisk and we are pleased that my readers have so openly accepted Nikki after my Derrick Storm series ended"

"I understand that the Nikki Heat character is actually modeled after one of the detectives from New York. Is that correct?"

Castle is a little concerned about opening a door that the reporter might run thru at this moment "Yes, Nikki is a culmination of many months of research with an NYPD detective and she has given my readers an insight into how the detectives in homicide work as a team to solve murders in the nations largest city"

"Well Rick, thank you so much for meeting with me today. I know my readers will enjoy reading your next installment in the Heat series"

As she stands to leave, she hands Castle a card. "And if you want to get a tour of the real social life in Houston, here is my number. Call me anytime, 24 hours a day. If you know what I mean" and with a sway in her step she leaves the restaurant.

Castle smiles to himself as she pays the tab and gets up to leave. It was so easy to ignore her advances now because he has a much more important person waiting for him back at the hotel

* * *

Kate Beckett had returned to their hotel room and changed into her evening wear. She sits down at the desk in the hotel room and takes out the diary from her bag again. While waiting for Castle to return she begins

* * *

_Mom, here I am. Once again at a place unlike my norm. He takes me places I would not or could not go otherwise. We are in his expensive room at an expensive hotel. We came here for a book signing. I've been to his signings before. Bus just as a fan, not his girlfriend. _

* * *

She stops after writing the word girlfriend. "Am I really Richard Castle's girlfriend?"

* * *

_Mom, he called me his girlfriend. WOW! OH! And he gave me money. A lot of money. Well he didn't just hand me money. He is having me paid as co author of the books written about me._

Kate stops a moment in her writing

_Mom I need to tell you about his family. I feel like I have adopted a family. Or more accurately, they adopted me. _

_His mother had taken me in like I was her own daughter. She will never replace you but I feel like I have someone I can talk to like a mother. You would love her. She is a Broadway diva and so much fun to be around_

_And he has a daughter. Now don't be angry that I am dating a man with a kid. His daughter is precious. You would love her as much as I do. She and I have ganged up on Castle on more than one occasion and we have fun. Her own mother is not the best example of a parent but I have had the privilege of being there for Alexis once or twice when she needed an older sister to talk to._

_I think Alexis would really like you too_

_Now for tomorrow. He said there is someone he wants me to meet. I don't know who it is and he won't tell me but he said that these people are very important in our relationship. His and mine. I will find out tomorrow who this is. He said I will meet them tomorrow after we fly to Miami. He always plans things for our tomorrows_

* * *

Kate closes the diary and puts it back into her purse just as Rick enters the hotel room door

She stands up from the desk and turns toward him as he closes the gap between them. He puts his arms around her and pulls her in tight to his chest.

"This is so much better than any book signing I have been to before" Rick states

"Are you trying to tell me that you have never had a girl waiting for you to come back to your hotel room after a bookstore autograph party?"

There is a brief pause while he contemplates his answer "I will admit there have been others but I have never had YOU waiting back in my room"

* * *

**This story can begin reaching new territory soon. I promised this to be a filler between two other tales**


	5. The Healing

Kate wakes up before Rick. She has always been early to rise, so sleeping late is not in her DNA. Also being in a different time zone, her body thinks it is later than the local time on the clock.

She gently climbs out of the bed and goes into the dressing area between the bedroom and living room where the personal coffee machine is located. After closing the bedroom door so as to not disturb Castle, she opens the packet of coffee and places it into the little four cup coffee brewer and turns it on. She stands by while it makes some morning wake up brew.

This is when she notices a business card laying on the counter next to the coffee maker. Kate picks it up and sees that it is from the woman reporter that interviewed Castle last night. The front has all the normal business information, name position with the paper and contact numbers printed in raised script. But when she turns the card over there is a note on the back 'I would love to get together call me anytime' then there is both her personal cell phone and her home phone listed.

Beckett places the card back down where she found it and then pours herself a cup of morning roast coffee. Quietly she walks into the living room of the suite and sits down on the couch. She does not turn on the television to watch the morning news programs or open her laptop computer to see if there are any messages for her or even bother to go to the door to retrieve the newspaper that was placed outside the hotel suite earlier in the morning so she could read the stories with national and international implications.

She is more concerned about the story that is unfolding inside of her head right now. The business card and personal note she just read leads her back to where things were when she first met the mystery writer. Women chasing him or him chasing the women. Or both

So last night after she left the restaurant, the reporter made a pass at Castle? She considers in her mind.

Bur he came back to the hotel very soon after Kate did. He didn't have time to do anything with her. Did he?

He is not interested in other women anymore. Is HE? Beckett is thinking. She saw a change in him over the last few months when it came to those other women. After he stopped seeing his ex wife, Gina, he seemed to be interested in Kate just like Lanie said .but Beckett did not really see it until these last few weeks.

Lanie said he changed. Kate is trying to understand WHY he has changed so much. In these last two weeks he first left her and the boys without a word of explanation and refused to even accept her phone calls. In fact he blocked any communications from her.

Then when Alexis was injured and she went to be by the young girl's side, he was immediately different, like something changed in him.

'He suddenly seemed to want me' Kate is thinking. Then her mind snaps beck to what she actually did in this relationship herself. She threw all caution to the wind and put herself out there for him to take her. Is this just another fun romp for him? Did I just do this to myself? Did she just open herself up to be hurt by him?

Why did I just jump him in Los Angles? Just because Lanie said he loved me? He has not said those words to me. Just because Paula said it too? Of course Paula said that. She is his agent. Of course, she would help him get any woman he wants. She works for him

What are his intentions? Where is this going? Am I just…? She tries to stop her mind from going down that dark road again. All he and I have done is had sex. Lots of sex. His place. My place. Anywhere we could be alone. But is that all there is to this relationship?

Her fears of being less than what he wants are growing again and she can't seem to stop it

She hears a sound come from the direction of the bedroom as the door opens and Castle walks out to the dressing area. He walks over to the couch where she is and sits down beside her

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did" Kate responds trying to do so without disclosing her inner fears

Castle places his arm gently around her and pulls her head to his shoulder. "Is the coffee any good?"

Kate looks down at the now empty cup in her hand "Fair. But not as good as the coffee at the station"

"Fine. I don't want any coffee to be as good as what I bring for you" Then he places a kiss to the top of her head. "Do you want to get dressed and go down for breakfast?"

"We can do that" She answers with what is obviously some trepidation in her voice

Castle looks over to his girl "Kate. Is something wrong?"

She tries to answer honestly, but she can't face the response that she fearing "No, I am just needing some good coffee right now"

Castle stands and pulls Kate up. He pulls her toward the bedroom but she tells him that she needs to go into the bathroom. He lets her go in there to get dressed while he uses the sink at the dressing table just outside to shave and brush his teeth.

He actually does not notice that she has closed the bathroom door so she has total privacy while she puts some clothes on.

After dressing Castle and Beckett go to the lobby and have a light breakfast. After they finish, the pair return to the room and finish packing for their flight to Miami.

During the flight, Castle notices Kate is very quiet. "Kate. Is there something wrong? You have been very quiet this morning?"

"No, just a little tired. That's all" She responds.

At the Miami International Airport the two take a shuttle to the remote lost and get into Castle's car that had been here for several weeks.

Once on the road, Kate dozes off while Rick drives back up the East Coast. After they in South Carolina Castle takes a turn off the man highway toward an old plantation.

Beckett asks where they are going

"A beautiful place filled with wonder. A place where I found my way" Rick responds

"What do you mean found your way? When were you here?"

"A few weeks ago. I came here and met someone who changed my direction".

When he turns the car into the circular drive Kate is taken back by the splendor of the home that she is gazing upon. When the car comes to a complete stop, the front door opens and a man appears

"Mr. Castle welcome back" The house manager James Young greets the pair. "Let me get your bags. I believe you know your way to the guest house?"

"Yes, James. Let me introduce you to Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD" as Castle directs the attention to Kate

"Nice to meet you Ms. Beckett. Mr. Castle the Livingston's are very excited to have you back" James responds to the introduction

The trio walks through the main house to the rear where Castle moves directly to the guest quarters and opens the door to allow James and Kate to enter. After the bags are placed, Rick thanks James. "I know you two are tired from the long drive dinner is at 7:00 so you two rest up" and he quickly bids farewell to the pair, leaves the cottage, and closes the door

Kate has a thousand questions for Rick "Castle. Where are we, who was that" pointing toward the door that just closed "and whose home is this anyway?"

"Kate, I lost my way a several weeks ago when I thought I had lost you forever and we no longer had a tomorrow together. Then I met someone who helped me. This is their home"

"Who are these people?" Kate is getting more curious by the minute

"Let's just say they are healers and leave it at that. Please wait until after dinner and you will see. I promise all will be revealed to you"

Beckett is not sure that she can wait, but it is evident Castle is not giving any more information right now.

The couple unpack and they each grab a quick shower before laying down for a short nap.

Beckett wakes up when she hears voices coming from outside. She peers out the shutters and sees several couples on the patio milling around. She returns to the bed to awaken Castle only to see that he is already out of the bed.

"Castle! Who are these people? There are now several couples outside"

"Don't worry. I promise that they don't bite. Let's get ready and go join them"

When Rick and Kate step out to the garden they are acknowledged by several men and women. It is obvious to Kate that Castle has been here before as the calls several of the guests by name.

Then a woman appears who causes Kate to feel her heart throb in her chest. It is the woman whose picture has been on Castle's web site with her arms around Rick. She walks up to Rick and again wraps herself around him

"Rick so glad you could make it again"

"Great to see you again Janice" Castle responds

* * *

**Time for this story to take it's own path. From here on out, it moves forward**


	6. The Question

Kate's immediate thought is 'who is this woman and WHAT is she doing grabbing my man?'

Kate realizes that in her mind she did in fact call Castle 'Her Man' She does want him to be her man

After the embrace breaks Janice looks at Beckett and says with glee. "You must be Kate. I am so very glad to finally meet you." Janice reaches out her hand to Kate then continues "You and Rick just visit around. Dinner will be served shortly. You two enjoy your evening"

After Janice walks off, Beckett grabs Castle by the shirt sleeve and retreats into a corner where Kate looks at Rick "OK I recognize her. What is this about Castle? She is the woman you posted on your web page rubbing herself all over you a couple of weeks ago"

"Kate, Janice AND her husband gave me direction, so I wanted you to meet the couple that opened my eyes and showed me the error of my ways where it came to you"

Kate is confused by Castle's comment "Trust me Kate. You will see soon enough"

James steps out to the patio and announces "Dinner is served"

Inside at the table Kate and Rick are seated together opposite Janice .Hank is again placed at the head of the table

The meal is every bit as satisfying as the first meal that Castle had with these wonderful hosts. Again the after dinner discussion is Castle's books but this time a large amount of the focus is on Kate and her alter ego, Nikki.

Kate is not intimidated with these fans as Rick had told her that they respect him and his stories and will also respect her

As in his prior visit, the evening winds down and the two couples are all that remain.

"Rick, I am so glad you came back and even more delighted to finally meet Kate" Hank comments. He is being very complimentary toward Beckett

"Janice, Hank I want you two to know something. My first visit here was an eye opener for me. When I was here before I had just left New York. I was not expecting to ever see this woman ever again" Rick looks at Kate

"The story of the struggles you two encountered brought me to my senses when it came to what I wanted and needed to do with this woman beside me" Castle pulls Beckett even closer

"Janice would you mind re telling your story for Kate?" Castle requests

"Sure Rick"

These two repeat the story of how they almost didn't come together. The near misses and almost break ups and finally the story of Janice's son in the hospital that finally brought the couple to where they are now.

Rick looks over to Kate who has been totally silent during this tale of lost love but her eyes are filled with tears

"Hank, you telling me how you were afraid, how you couldn't find the words to tell Janice how you felt, reminded me of myself and how I struggled in confessing my feelings to Kate. So I decided that when I left here, I would find Kate and confess my feelings for her and then I was willing to face whatever fallout she choose to dispense because I thought that I had no chance with her and deserved whatever punishment she decided to dispense"

Rick looks directly into Kate's eyes "But I knew I had to at least be honest with her"

Castle continues to look into her eyes

"I don't want to wait any longer" Castle takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out waiting for Beckett's response

"Kate Beckett. I love you. I love you today and I have loved you for at least the last two years. There I said it. If you want to run away you can. If you want to hit me you can but at least there is no question about how I feel about you"

Kate has pure love in her face for Castle. He can see it and so can their hosts

"Rick I love you too and I have felt this for a very long time too. I just have had a fear that I wasn't enough for you"

"Kate, you are more than I deserve but before you decide to bolt for the door I need to say something"

"Roy gave you a week off so…" As Richard Castle turns to face Beckett he moves down to the ground

Beckett takes in a giant gulp of air as Castle says "Katherine Houghton Beckett I need to ask you something…"

Their hosts are happy witnesses to true love coming together

Kate can barely breathe. Just a few hours ago, she thought he was just toying with her and she would be dumped off like last week's Ledger. Now he is asking her to be his forever.

"Castle! Are you sure that this is what you really want? I mean I am just a cop. I am a nobody. You are this famous…"

Rick cuts her statement short by placing his index finger across her lips. "Kate I have never been more positive about anything in my life as I am about this. You have been in my heart from the moment I met you. We have fun together. I love the way you tease me. I love unpeeling the layers of the Kate Beckett onion. I want to be the only one to unpeel the rest of them."

He takes both of her hands into his "There is so much more to the story of 'us' that I want to tell. But if I were to loose you the story would end. Please say yes"

* * *

In her journal later that night she wrote

_Mom. It happened. It really happened. He proposed. He loves me. Richard Castle said he loves me and he asked me to marry him._

_I found my one and done._

_Thank you for introducing me to my future husband_

* * *

**A/N Time to return to the job. You know catching killers. **  
**There is more story to go before we meet MJ**


	7. Wake Up

Kate Beckett opens her eyes and without turning her head glances around the room. For the briefest moment she thought that she has just awakened from a dream. A dream where her best friend, her partner, and her favorite famous mystery writer just asked her to marry him. She quickly realizes this was not a dream. She is in fact in a bed in a guest house on a plantation in South Carolina and what she remembers of last night did really happen

She turns over in the bed to look to see if in fact her future husband is really there with her, asleep. But instead of looking at a sleeping fiancé, she comes into direct eye contact with a very happy Richard Castle

She smiles at the obviously awake man "Having you just lying there staring at me is still creepy" Kate starts up

"It is not creepy for a man to be able to gaze upon his beautiful future wife as she sleeps. It is allowed you know?"

Allowed by whom?"

"The rules of engagements and marriages. As my fiancé, I am allowed to look at you any time, anywhere I wish without being called creepy. It is allowed".

"Oh! I see. Is this a rule that you just made up while you have been lying here staring at me? " She moves over beside Castle and snuggles up against him as he puts his arm around her

"Maybe? Anyway if you didn't want me staring at your beautiful body, you should not be teasing me by wearing that nightgown you had on last night"

Kate giggles "What are you talking about Wear? It didn't even stay on long enough to be called wearing it. It hit the floor within ten seconds of me entering the room"

"Its getting hot in here again. Isn't it?" Rick comments

Kate responds as she also places an arm around him "You have no idea"

Castle brings Kate into his embrace for one more celebration of her saying yes to him

As the sun rises farther into the morning sky the newly engaged couple have dressed and are sitting at the table ready to begin the day with a nice breakfast along with their hosts

"Kate. Rick. We are so glad that you two came by and are most happy that we were allowed to be witness to what took place last night between you." Hank comments as he sets a plate in front of Janice. He then sits down beside his wife at the table.

"Hank, I have to agree. This has been the best weekend of my life" Rick responds as he looks over to Kate who is sitting at the table just blushing

"All right you two, you know that you must invite us to the wedding. You hear?" Janice comments in her deep southern accent

Castle takes a hold of Kate's hand "Not a problem Janice. You and Hank are the reason this is happening. I don't think I can thank you two enough for making this happen. I now consider you two to be our best friends"

"I agree" Kate also comments. Then she looks up to her hosts "Thank You"

"No problem" Hank responds with a smile

After breakfast, Rick and Kate finish packing and are ready to head out on the open road just after 10:00 in the morning. As they are saying their goodbyes, Hand and Janice tell them "Ya'll come back anytime. You two are always welcome here"

This day of driving is interspersed with stops to view the ocean, take photographs and then a quick stop for a mid afternoon snack. When they arrive in Dc is is very late when they stop for the night. Their plans are to spend the next day or two there just sightseeing around the nation's capital

As Kate sheds her clothes and gets ready to step into the shower she can see Castle watching her in the bathroom mirror and she has no desire to hide from his stare, or to even try stop him from looking. She knows he is enjoying her and she is enjoying letting him look. She has no regrets in letting this happen.

Three years ago she told everyone that suggested that they could be a couple she told all of them that they would NEVER be together. It was her intention that they NEVER be together. 'Look at me now' she thought.

In her last moment of eye contact before stepping into the shower stall a chill runs through her. Instead of lust she can see pure unbridled love in his eyes

Castle starts to unbutton his shirt when he looks up toward the bathroom. In the mirror he sees Kate as she disrobes and prepares to enter the shower. Three years ago he would have given anything he had just to be able to take her. But if he had, he would have just marked her down in his little black book as another conquest and moved on. But now the conquest he wanted and has achieved is so much better. The conquest he accomplished is to love her with all his heart. He watches her as she steps into the shower with all the love he has ever been able to show

After they have each showered and changed into sleeping attire, they have curled up under the covers. Kate has snuggles up next to Rick with her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder. She has discovered that he likes to cuddle and this is her favorite place to be

"Kate we need to talk"

Beckett's mind shifts into overdrive and that grip hits her chest again. 'Women use this phrase! Not a man. Men never start off a conversation with those words unless it is bad. What is he doing? What bad thing is he going to say to me? That the proposal was just for show? This relationship is still so new he could easily just dump me'

She pulls her arm around him a little tighter "OK. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Absolutely nothing. In fact everything is right. So perfectly right. I can't believe how right it is"

He squeezes her a little tighter in hopes of quenching any fears she might have

"Then why then we need to talk statement?"

"Back in LA we just kind of jumped each other without talking as we both said we needed to do. Since then we have been spending a lot of time taking care of the physical needs that I know I have wanted and I think from what has happened you did as well but we have been avoiding THE TALK that I know we both want. Or at least I want"

'The Talk? Huh?' She thinks 'is he wanting to tell me that this is just physical? Just a booty call? Some fun something?'

"Kate when I say I love you. I mean with every strand of my being I love you. I want you to fully understand that what we have is not a flash in the pan, not for me anyway. That is why I asked you to marry me. I want this" pointing to the connection between them "what we have to be for the rest of our lives and I want to know that you feel the same"

* * *

_Mom, _

_Last night Rick and I talked. I mean we really talked. We talked for hours He told me about his life before we met. He told me about his failed marriages and what happened to them. _

_You had told me that he had a daughter. He had a child because Meredith got pregnant and they got married. Then she cheated on him. I feel sorry for him having that happen but he is proud of his girl. And I love her too so that was easy._

_Then the second wife was on the rebound and they never really had a real connection like they should _

_So after they divorced, he spent the rest of his time chasing skirts to keep from getting serious because he was afraid if being hurt by a woman again_

_He said meeting me was different for him. He said I wouldn't jump into bed with him so I became a challenge. Funny, isn't it? _

_He said he fell in love with me that very day and it got stronger ever since. _

_Mom. I think that's true. He did so many things for me and he never tried to bed me again. I guess I should have paid more attention to what everyone was saying._

_He said we are going shopping today for my ring. Getting a ring makes it real I guess. I will now have two special rings _

* * *

Kate wakes up to see Castle's side of the bed is empty. She walks into the living area of the hotel suite and finds Rick sitting at the desk with his laptop open. She assumes that he is up reading emails.

Kate walks up behind him and drops her arms down over his shoulders to his chest. She is pressing her torso into his neck and back. Of course by doing this she causes a momentary groan to come from him as this feeling for him is beyond anything he could ever imagine.

He reaches his hand up and runs it down the back of her arm causing her to feel the same emotion as he does.

She peers around his head and looks at the computer display. The image on the laptop screen brings a chill into her system and a little catch in her breathing

"RICK?" she is barely able to speak

"You like it?" is his response

"I Love It"

* * *

**All right for now. I think we can get this mush out of the way and go back to killing people**


	8. A Little Murder Never Hurt Anyone

The Tiffany store in Maryland does not open until 10:00 Am so the couple have a leisurely breakfast in the hotel dining room. The buffet breakfast service allows the couple to relax and talk some more. But at least this time is more relaxed and not such a heavy conversation as they had already had

They each already knew so much about one another. All except some of the very, very personal history such as each others number. But as Kate knew, it was not a good idea to tell that to him. She considered the fact that with his history there could be some very hurt feelings created either way by divulging too much information to one other in that arena. Sometimes for the sake of a relationship some things are best kept a secret.

She also thinks that there is no need for him to know about her Sci-Fi loving past. How she had spent part of her year at Stanford in a group that dressed up in costume and played like they were in a TV show. Even though he loved to look at her legs and this costume makes her legs look great she will just keep that little secret to herself

Anyway, over the last three years, he has dug so deep into her history, he may already know about all those things about her.

Castle is finishing his waffle and just looking across the table at the beautiful woman who has said yes to him. He cannot help but wonder if this is actually happening right now. She said yes. She really is with me now Castle thinks. Not the FBI guy. Not he detective guy and especially not the Doctor guy. And after she finishes her coffee he is dragging her over to Maryland where he as reserved a time with a consultant to look at rings. She seemed to like the one he picked out online but he told her if she decided that didn't like it when she saw it they will just have to pick out one even better

The couple leaves the hotel and drives over to Tiffany's in Chevy Chase, Maryland. After parking in front and entering the store they are greeted by a strikingly beautiful woman obviously dressed to impress

"You must be Mr. Castle! I am Dorothy Bentley and I will be helping you with your selection today" She looks over at Kate "And I assume this lovely lady is the future Mrs. Castle?"

The 'Misses Castle' statement brings Beckett to the realization that this is really happening. She is going to become Misses Richard Edgar Castle.

Castle responds "This is Katherine Beckett, my fiancé. We looked online earlier and found a ring that we would like to see, but can we just browse for a few minutes?"

"Of course. I will step over here" pointing to a location just a few steps from the counter where Kate and Rick are looking. She is still close enough to assist, yet just far enough away to give the couple a sense of privacy "Just let me know when you see something you wish to look at more closely"

Kate leans into Rick's side as she reviews the selections under the glass. Her breathing is very stuttered as she is trying to comprehend that one of the rings in the counter below will soon be added to her collection of jewelry. She points out a couple of the rings that she would like to see. But Rick whispers into her ear "Those are too small. The one we looked at online this morning is much larger"

She answers back "Castle, you don't need to buy me a giant engagement ring to prove your love. You have proven that you love me in so many other ways over the last three years."

"I know. But I want everyone who sees you to know that you are taken and there will be no doubt in anyone's mind how much you are loved. So now, if you don't see anything else you like, let's have Ms. Bentley bring out the ring we selected earlier online"

Kate pulls tighter on Castle's arm "Oh all right"

Rick looks up to their consultant "Ms. Bentley, we want to go ahead and look at the ring we reserved online"

"Very well Mr. Castle" as she turns to the cabinet behind the counter and brings out a display tray containing a single ring. She steps back to the counter and places it down in front of the couple

Beckett's mouth drops open when her eyes gaze upon the D Flawless Cushion Cut 10 carat central diamond surrounded by 20 smaller diamonds with more diamonds in place in the upper portion of a Tiffany Legacy setting. Bringing the total stone count to 30 plus the central stone

Kate is almost hyperventilating. This is all she can do but gaze at the ring.

"Ms. Beckett are you OK?" Ms. Bentley asks

"Not really" Kate tries to answer "Rick. This is beyond beautiful. Castle, you can't do this. I don't deserve this. I…"

Castle cuts her off "Kate. You deserve this and more. Try it on"

Beckett's hands are shaking as Castle takes the ring from the display and places it onto her hand. The ring is several sizes too large for her tiny slender fingers but it is simply stunning and Rick tells her so.

Kate looks at her hand and smiles but she is fighting tears, "Castle...Rick…Castle! I…you…"

"Kate. It looks great on you. So do you like it?"

"I love it! She turns and wraps her arms around Rick"

Looking over Beckett's shoulder, Rick looks to the consultant "We'll take it, but it needs to be sized a little"

"Yes Mr. Castle" Dorothy answers with a laugh in her voice "but we do need to get it back so I can have our jeweler do that for you"

Kate holds her hand back out and Castle removes the ring and places it on the display card. Dorothy then places the ring and tray back on the interior counter, then retrieves a sizing appliance. After determining the proper size to fit Kate's tiny slim fingers the three proceed to the check out computer

"Mr. Castle, I assume you want this charged on your Tiffany account?"

"Yes and I need a certificate sent to my insurance carrier and have the ring immediately covered by my policy"

"Absolutely. Everything will be done, Mr. Castle" as Ms. Bentley responds as she enters all the details of the sale into the computer. She totals the transaction and presents the paperwork for Castle to sign.

This is when Beckett sees how much the ring costs. Again her breath gets trapped in her throat. She grabs his arm and leans into his ear "CASTLE! That's as much as much as I make in a year!"

Castle signs the paper then turns to Kate "It is still no where near as much as you are worth"

She can't help but smile "I love you Rick" she says almost in a whisper

"Not as much as I love you" Castle responds

Castle turns back to the associate "How long will it take to size the ring?"

"Give our jeweler until around 4:00 this afternoon"

"Is that a problem for you" Rick asks Kate

"I have waited all my life for this to happen. Another few hours is not an issue"

"Not a problem then" Castle tells Dorothy "We will go do some sightseeing and have a little lunch and return before closing"

"See you two then"

Kate has taken Castle's arm and is holding on to it as if she is afraid he is leaving her behind. They have just stepped outside the building onto the sidewalk and have walked maybe twenty feet when they hear a commotion coming from the direction of the bank down on the corner. There is a lot of yelling and screaming

"DON'T MOVE"

"HANDS UP"

"GET OUT OF THE TRUCK"

Then the momentary silence is broken by the sound of multiple gunshots

Beckett and Castle both duck behind the cars in the parking lot. As they look over the edge of the vehicle fender they see several masked men holding automatic weapons and firing at an armored car that had pulled up in front of the branch bank on the end of the building.

One of the masked gunmen climbs into the truck and throws several bags out on the ground. He then jumps out holding a bag. They can hear him yell at the other two "GOT IT"

The three men rush over and jump into a black SUV that was waiting nearby and the truck speeds away.

Having survived more than one gun battle both Castle and Beckett have tried to keep their wits enough to look for details to report. Specifically vehicle information and license plate but also suspect descriptions

Castle and Beckett move cautiously toward the crime scene since Kate is not armed and has no authority in DC. When they get closer they see that all three men from the armored car appear to be dead. There are several money bags dumped on the ground around the rear of the vehicle. Rick stands by guarding the bags while Kate checks the men to see if any have a pulse. None of them have a pulse.

Kate reaches into her pocket to retrieve her badge and ID card so when local police arrive, they do not assume that her and Castle are the criminals.

Rick looks over to Beckett "I think we might be delayed in picking up your ring"

"You think?"

* * *

**I never said the case would be in New York did I?**


	9. Will He?

Police sirens wail from every direction indicating that 9-11 was called by several individuals. Beckett watches for the first police cruiser to arrive and holds up her badge and ID so the initial responders are assured she is law enforcement. She announces to the first DC Metro officer arriving that she is a New York Police Detective on vacation and that she and Castle were nearby when they heard the shots and that he two of them ducked behind a parked car for protection.

She tells the officer that she first checked the victims for pulses and found none, but since she is not trained medical EMT or Paramedic she left the final determination up to one of them

She followed with a description of the suspects and the get away vehicle. But since SUV's are a common fixture in DC finding the specific get away van will be like selecting a particular drop of water in an ocean

After the uniforms finished sweeping the area for suspects the first of the detectives arrive on scene and again talk to Beckett and Castle. Of course per protocol they separate them and take their statements separately

After they finish with their initial field reports, Kate tells the detectives where she and Castle are staying and they plan to be in DC for at least one more day, but if needed, they will stay longer.

The detective thanks Kate and tells her that he will call if he needs anything else.

"Kate, I thought we were going to stay away from killers for at least the week, but I guess they saw us coming. So what do you think we need to do now?" Castle asks

Beckett look up to Rick's face "Castle! I'm on vacation. I am NOT getting involved in another department's case"

"But, Kate…"

Beckett stops Castle in the middle of the parking lot "We are going back to get my ring and then we are going back to the hotel and celebrate me having a ring" Then she smile "GOT IT?"

"Got it" he responds

When they arrive back at the jewelry store they find the door locked and a sign posted

"DUE TO POLICE ACTIVITY ALL BUSINESS FOR TODAY IS SUSPENED.

Please come back tomorrow"

Kate looks honestly disappointed. "I was hoping to get my ring" She says

"I was hoping we could celebrate you getting your ring" Castle says dejectedly

Beckett wraps her arm thru his and leans into his ear and in a whisper "Oh, I don't think we need to let a little thing like an armored truck robbery stop our celebration. Do you?"

"Not at all" Castle responds as he and Kate walk over to his car, get in, and drive away from the crime scene.

As they pull away, Kate looks back at the officers and the detectives doing their jobs and in a way she is wishing that her and Castle were the ones writing the reports and looking for evidence

They make it an afternoon visiting the memorials, the monuments and finally making a stop at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Once inside they realize they should have come here first because they will not come even close to seeing all the items on display in what is left of the day

The couple decides to stop by a little Italian restaurant that was recommended to them by the concierge at the hotel. The pair enjoy the quiet evening just being together. The wine sampling did uncover a particular red that Kate had not tried before but after her reaction to the particular spirit of the grape, Rick make a mental note because he wants to make sure to keep plenty around for their private evenings together.

After diner Castle and Beckett return to their hotel to just crash for the night. Once in the room Castle starts up about the robbery they were witness to.

"Who do you think these guys were? Did you see any evidenced that would help us figure out their identities?" I wonder why they didn't… "

Kate cuts Rick's statement off mid sentence "I don't know who they are and I have no information about them. I am on vacation and this is not our case"

"But Kate, this would be a cool distraction. You know try to determine who the killers are?"

"Castle Stop!" Kate says to Castle while looking directly into his eyes. She starts to remove her clothes and she decides to do a little teasing for him. She turns on the water, reaches into the stream, and tests the spray to make sure the temperature is just right.

"I think I know something I can do that will distract you from thinking about that robbery. Or at least it better be a bigger distraction."

An audible gulp is heard from Rick

"You know they say conserving our water is very important and one way to do that is to take common showers." She turns and steps into the stall and from around the glass curtain she says "You coming?"

As Rick quickly begins undressing "Who am I to waste our natural resources?"

Castle can be heard saying as he joins Kate "You teasing woman! You will be the death of me yet. But what a way to go!"

* * *

Rick is awakened just a few minutes before Kate. The now very satisfied couple are slow to rise this morning. But Castle manages to make coffee in the little in room machine.

He allows Kate to have the bathroom first then he moves in there to get ready for the day. Kate was a little disappointed that she is having to until later in the morning for her new ring but she decides all will be great once it is on her finger.

While Castle is getting dressed, Kate takes out her diary

* * *

_Mom,_

_We are in DC right now_

_After Rick took me to meet our new friends and they told me about their lives and how their story is so close to Rick's and mine and we are now engaged. So now I have new friends and a fiancé all in one trip_

_After our visit with our new best friends in South Carolina, we came up to the capital to just spend a couple of days as tourists._

_But after we got here, we went to Tiffany's and he showed it to me. The Ring! He had found it earlier and picked it out just for me. But he wanted to make sure I was Ok with his choice. How could I not be ok with it? It is breathtaking but they had to size it for me_

_Naturally we got caught up in a murder. Actually it appears to be a robbery with a murder to go along with it and we were just witnesses to the crime._

_That is why I don't have my ring right now. OH wait! We actually will pick it up later today. It is so beautiful. I'll come and show it to you when Castle and I get back home. I have never had anything as wonderful as that ring._

_Mom. I have never felt like this. Am I feeling how much love you had for dad? Is this what it feels like to love someone totally and completely? I didn't think I could love anyone after I lost you, but Rick loves me and he is doing everything he can to make me happy. He told me that I deserve to be happy and he is trying to make sure I am happy._

_And guess what? I am trying to do everything to make him happy too. Especially the fun things a woman can do that drives a man crazy. I am enjoying those things myself too. I would tell you all about that except someone I know might read this one day and I would be embarrassed if they knew what kinky things are happening in my head right now._

_I hear Castle and he's ready to go down for breakfast. I'll write more later._

* * *

Beckett giggles over her comment in the last line of her writing then she closes her journal and places it back into her bag where she has been keeping it while on this trip. The pair walks out of their room and down to the lobby for breakfast

After they have finished their meal, the two are just sitting at the table drinking coffee and waiting for opening time for the store to open so they can go pick up Kate's new piece of jewelry.

Rick's phone rings and he picks it up to see called id says Paula. Rick looks at Kate as he answers "Hey Paula." He listens a moment "Ok let me go back to the room and get on my laptop and I will fix that for you. I'll call you back when I get to the room"

Castle hangs up the call "Sorry, love, I need to go to the room for about ten minutes and deal with something. You want to come back up?"

"No! I'll just wait here!...You know all alone!...My boyfriend er…excuse me fiancé just abandoned me…Who knows I might just get picked up by some handsome foreign diplomat or something I mean since I have no ring to show the world that I am taken. They will all think that I am available"

OK! OK! I will hurry back. Don't you dare take off with some gigolo" Castle leans down and gets himself another one of Kate Beckett's blood boiling kisses. He looks at her and whispers "wow!"

Kate is looking off in the distance just considering how far her and Rick have come.

Just three weeks ago they were partners.

Two weeks ago he was gone probably not coming back and they lost their tomorrow.

But Now! Now they are not just partners, not just a couple, but engaged.

This once irritating man has captured her heart and she has captured his.

Not only has he promised her a great Tomorrow.

He has promised her it is for Always

"Hello Kate" Comes a voice from a man standing beside the table

Beckett looks up from her thoughts and is surprised to see a face from her past

"You seem to be alone, May I join you?"

"Agent Sorenson, what can I do for you?"


	10. Investigation

**Nothing has changed. I do not own Castle or Beckett or anyone else in this story**  
**I own one computer that writes these stories all by itself when I am not around.**

* * *

"Kate it is so good to see you. You look absolutely great this morning, Are you doing something different with your hair or makeup? Because I have to say you are radiant"

"No Will. I have not changed anything. What can I do for you?" Kate is slightly uncomfortable in seeing her former boyfriend here this morning.

Will Sorenson, on the other hand, is very happy about who he is not seeing. Richard Castle and there is not anyone with Kate. He notices that she is not only sitting alone, but there is no other plate or coffee cups on the table indicating to him that she is in fact not with anyone for breakfast this morning. What he does not know is that the waiter has already bused the empty plate and cup that Castle had used for his breakfast and that Rick will be back in just a very few minutes.

"Kate. I am the senior field agent investigating the bank robbery that you were a witness to yesterday and I need to do a follow up interview if you don't mind"

"No, I don't mind Agent Sorenson, I am more than happy to give you whatever information you might be needing" Beckett responds while looking toward the elevator lobby wishing Castle would hurry up and return to the table eliminating any need for her to say anything to the FBI agent

"Kate, there is no need to be so formal" Will takes out his notebook and looks at something that was already had been written there "It says here that you were walking down the sidewalk when you heard gunshots?"

"Actually we heard shouting first. I looked in the direction of the commotion and saw three masked men holding automatic weapons. Then I saw them open fire hitting the guard outside the door then turning their weapons to the interior of the armored car. Then they fired again on the interior driver's side door"

He does not immediately begin writing any additional notes. It appears he is verifying the notes that he was already given by the Metro Police

"All right Kate so they guard were fired upon without drawing their weapons?"

Kate continues using Will's formal title "Yes Agent Sorenson the guards seemed to be complying with the orders from the shooters yet they were fired upon anyway"

"So it appears that the suspects had no intention of leaving witnesses?"

"That is the way it appears" Beckett responds

Agent Sorenson continues to review his notes then he flips a page to see more notes from the officer. He gets a frown on his face then a look of questioning.

"OK! Fine! So going back to the robbers, you said in your statement that the suspects took a bank bag out of the armored car?"

"Right, they man that got inside the truck threw several bags out the back door then finally jumped out the rear holding a single bag and yelled that he got it. Then the three men got into an SUV and sped off"

"You are positive that they took one of the bags with them?"

"Will, I am a trained observer. I saw one bag taken. I heard the suspect tell his partner that he had the bag. Why are you asking?"

"Well Kate it seems that there are no bank bags missing. All the bags are accounted for and it appears that I have you to thank for that. The officers who arrived first on scene said that you were guarding the money bags."

"I knew that after verifying the condition of the victims that guarding the evidence was second. But you are saying that no bags were missing?" Beckett states but with a question in her voice

"Yes, the armored car company took inventory of the bags being delivered to the bank and the bank did a cash count and all bags are accounted for and the money count is exact."

"That is very strange" Beckett says "Then what was the other bag about? I mean why was it in the truck and why did they want it so badly?"

"That is a good question Kate, but now since we have determined that there really was not a bank robbery, this case is being turned back over to the local PD for follow up. It is just a murder case now with no federal implications."

"So, Agent Sorenson, you just came by to tell me this?"

"Well, Actually, Kate, when I saw your name on the witness list, I thought I might come by and see you and see how you are doing. I mean it's been what two, three years?"

* * *

Back in the room Richard Castle is finishing the electronic signatures and comments and corrections that Black Pawn had asked him to do. He starts to close his laptop but pauses for just a moment before he does

He moves his cursor over to a directory where he has just recently begun using. The directory is marked 'Restart'. He opens the subdirectory and glances at the current document files in the folder

He selects one and opens the file. It is identified as 'a new start'. He knows that he cannot let Kate see this. She might laugh at him. If she saw what he already wrote about her she really might just use her gun on him. He begins reading what he already had written.

* * *

_I went to LA because Alexis was in a car wreck and she was hurt bad and they told me she was alone in the hospital. But when I arrived I was told a woman had already been there keeping her company. I initially felt it was Meredith but when I was given the description, I immediately knew it was not. In fact it sounded like Beckett, but I knew there was no reason for Detective Beckett to be there._

_While the nurse was doing some procedures on Alexis I decided to go out in the hall to call and see if Beckett was actually the one who was there. When I got no answer at her home I called her cell. I was surprised when she answered, not just from the phone but in a voice from directly behind me. _

_I turned to find Kate walking my way. I felt my heart race. I know my face had to have turned red because the one woman I totally and completely am in love with was standing right there just a few feet in front of me. _

_She really was there, even though she had absolutely no reason the be in LA she was in fact there _

_I locked eyes with her. I couldn't stop looking even if I had wanted to. She was so beautiful and she was here. She came here to be with Alexis. No one else would have done that. I wanted to reach out and kiss her but I knew that was wrong for me to even think that. She has a boyfriend and it would be wrong for me to do that. But I felt the magnetism building between us and I was at the very edge of breaking every moral courtesy by just grabbing another man's woman._

_Thank goodness the nurse came out and announced Alexis was awake. _

_We went in the room and talked until the doctor told us to leave and come back tomorrow. I thanked Kate for what she did but she shrugged it off that it was the right thing to do. _

_I walked across the street to the hotel that Paula had reserved for me. I had no idea that she put Beckett and me in the same room. When I entered the room, Beckett followed. I asked what she was doing? She was in a relationship with the doctor._

_She admitted that it was over and she broke it off with him. That raised my blood pressure again. That made me believe we still might have a chance but I needed to talk to her to apologize about what happened._

_She never gave me a chance to say anything. _

_In past years I just thought I was in love. Meredith, Gina and even Kyra Blaine. What I did not realize is that all of those would pale in comparison to how I feel for Katherine Beckett._

_She had tempted me with her eyes. Hooked me with her teasing and finally reeled me in with her caring about Alexis during a very trying time. She took control of me. She showed me love like I have never felt before by her actions _

_Then finally showed me love by giving herself to me totally and completely._

* * *

Castle has tears in his eyes re reading his own words. Knowing he promised to return back to Kate promptly he closes the laptop then quickly sends a text to Kate that he got delayed and he was leaving their room and would meet her in the parking garage.

His final comment 'Unless you got taken away by some federal agent'


	11. Metro PD

Sorenson just seems to want to sit and talk. She has to give him credit for persistence. He starts asking her about her life. What she has been doing these last few years since he last saw her. But Beckett has only one man on her mind and it is definitely not the one sitting across from her at the table

"So Kate, I have been reading all the Nikki Heat novels. That Castle guy really has captured the essence of you. Is he still hanging around the station or has he finally moved on to some another woman?"

Beckett is trying to ignore Sorenson's attempt to see if she is still available with his obvious very personal questions. It is evident that he is trying to dig back into Kate's private life and see if he can find an opening to worm his way back in. She is trying to figure out a way to separate herself from this FBI Agent politely when she is relieved to hear her cell phone chirp.

As much as she wants to tell Will Sorenson, and the entire world for that matter, that she is engaged to Richard Castle, Kate knows that this really was not the proper venue to do this. She will wait until her and Rick can make the announcement at the proper time and at the proper place.

"Excuse me Agent Sorenson" Kate takes her phone from her pocket and sees Castle's message. The text causes a smile to cross her face. This is just the excuse she needed to remove herself from the grasp of the FBI Agent and former boyfriend.

"Agent Sorenson, I need to go now. Is there anything else you need or will I be hearing from the local police later?"

"I am sure Detective Peterson will be calling you. It is her case now. The Maryland Police assigned her to investigate the killings. They consider this an attempted robbery and murder investigation"

Kate Beckett wastes no time in standing up as she extends her hand to Sorenson "Then I will be expecting a phone call from her then. So goodbye Agent Sorenson"

Will Sorenson looks up at her extended arm and then reaches over the table to shake her hand

"Listen Kate, if you are going to be in DC for very long I could show you the town. Take you to some of the lesser known attractions…"

"Agent Sorenson, I do have to go now. Tell the detective that I will be expecting to hear from her soon"

Before Sorenson can respond, Kate Beckett beats a hasty retreat to the elevator lobby and punches the down button.

When the door opens she is relieved to be able to remove herself from the area.

The elevator doors open to the parking level of the hotel. Kate steps out on the driveway and looks around for Castle. Before she can look both ways twice Castle pulls up to where she is standing "Hey lady. You look like you are all alone. Would you like to take a ride with me? I will show you a really good time"

"I sure would! You know my boyfriend just left me here and I am all alone and. I would love to have someone show me a good time and I can do the same for him"

Kate climbs in the car but before she fastens her seat belt "You know later, if you are really, really good to me, I will take you back to my hotel room and show you how much I appreciate you picking me up by giving you a night you will never forget. If you know what I mean?" Kate says with a husky sultry voice

"I think I need to get that ring on your finger as soon as possible before someone else actually does try to pick you up"

"You think that by putting a ring on my finger it will stop me from giving you a good time?"

"I certainly hope not! I just want to make sure I am the only one who has you from now on"

This comment reminds Beckett about what Will just tried to do upstairs

She slides over to the driver side of the car and straddles Castle. She puts her arms around his neck "Rick! You are my one and done. That means no one else. Ever! But that doesn't mean the sizzle is gone. Not if I can help it"

"I definitely will not survive being married to you. Will I?"

"Probably not" she comments as she pulls all the air from his lungs with a mind blowing kiss

They probably would still be locked together had another car not pulled up behind them and honked the horn. Kate slid back off Castle's lap and buckled herself into the car.

As the car reaches the street Kate's cell phone rings. The caller ID is a local DC area code. She hits the answer button on her phone "Beckett"

"Detective Beckett? This is Detective Freda Peterson with the Maryland Police Department"

"Good morning Detective Peterson. I was expecting your call" Kate responds while looking across the front seat to Castle

"Detective Beckett, I need to talk to you. Can you come down to the station right away?"

"Yes, I think I can do that. Hold on just a second and let me get the address…" Kate takes a notepad out of her pocket "Go ahead with the address"

The detective gives Kate the address and directions from her hotel "How long do you think it will take you?" Peterson asks

"I don't know. You know better how far away we are from your precinct" Kate states

"Oh if you leave now it is only about ten minutes" Peterson answers

Kate looks at the clock in the car and decides that it is too early to go to the jewelry store and responds "We will see you in about ten then" then hangs up

"Rick, that was the police and she needs us to come to the station and give them some information. I told them we would be there in ten minutes"

Castle looks at his watch "OK Kate we will go get your ring after the police station"

Using the directions that the detective gave to Beckett it does only take ten minutes to arrive at the station. The pair goes inside and asks for Detective Peterson. They are directed to a bull pen type area of the first floor. Beckett and Castle notice that the room is brighter and more airy than the 12th back in the city. They walk down a row of desks before arriving at a desk that had a name plate "Det. Freda Peterson"

The Maryland office looks up when she hears someone approaching

"Detective Peterson, I am Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle"

The Maryland detective is obviously pleased to see the pair have arrived "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. Thanks for coming in. Please follow me" She stands to walk toward the conference room

After they sit sown in the conference room, the local officer opens the file "Detective Beckett…"

"Please call me Kate and this is Rick or just Castle" Beckett responds pointing toward her fiancé

"Very well, Kate. I have read the field reports but I still have a few questions. First it said you were walking down the sidewalk when you heard the shooting?"

"Actually we heard shouting then they opened fire"

"It says you saw one of the suspects climb aboard the truck?"

"Yes, he started throwing the money bags out. Then he climbed out holding a bag and stated that he got it. Whatever it was and they climbed into a black SUV. But I am sorry we could not see a license plate"

"That's alright" Peterson responds while reading her notes "Were you aware that the armored company and the bank both confirmed that there were no bags or money missing?"

Kate realizes that by answering the question she has to admit to seeing Will Sorenson this morning

"I was told by an FBI agent that there was nothing missing"

"So you spoke to Will Sorenson?"

Kate takes a long moment before answering the question "Yes. Agent Sorenson came by this morning at breakfast and gave me that information"

Kate looks over to Castle and sees something in his face she does not want to see

Hurt and pain


	12. New Evidence

**A brief note to my readers.**  
**If the tone of my stories seems to change. I apologize. I have had a life changing event**  
**I lost someone. That someone was why my stories were all about love.**  
**Now I will write using memories of that love**

* * *

Detective Peterson is reading over the individual field notes from the robbery. "Kate, it says here that Richard Castle was also interviewed? Was he there with you as well?"

Beckett is looking directly at Rick eyes. They have not changed from their dark painful expression. She knows that she needs to do something to alleviate his fears. Without averting her gaze from him she answers the question from the detective "Rick and I were walking down the sidewalk after leaving the jewelry store"

"Jewelry store?"

"Yes! We just were there selecting a ring" Kate smiles while giving her answer

"OH! So you and Mr. Castle are…? Together?"

Again, Kate does not change her gaze "Rick and I are in love and engaged. We are getting married. In fact we had just picked out my ring and were waiting for it to be sized when all this happened. We just walked out of the store when we heard the commotion. When you called me this morning we were on our way back there to pick it up"

Castle softens in his glare after hearing Kate tell the local detective about her love for him with such zeal in her voice

Kate finally breaks off her love eyeballs and looks back to the detective "We were just killing time before picking up the ring. We were going to shop around. Have some lunch and just generally kill some time. When we heard all the noise, we ducked down beside a parked car. But we did both did see one suspect jump out of the truck carrying a bank bag."

"So you are both positive that the suspects left with a bag?"

Castle answers "Positive. He seemed to go inside the truck to look around. Then when he hit the ground, he had it in his hand"

"Well Kate, Mr. Castle this is very interesting. No one can determine anything about a stolen bag. The bank, the carrier both verify there is no bag missing."

"Detective Peterson, all I can tell you is that one man took one bag and they all left" Castle states to the detective"

Freda Peterson looks around her notes again then comments. "Well I can't think of anything else right now. Could you two stay in Dc another day in case we need to ask any more questions?"

Beckett looks to Castle to get an agreeable node before she responds "Yes, I think we can stay another day. We realized after going to the Smithsonian that we could spend a long time in that one building all by itself"

"Yes you could" Peterson answers "So then. I have your hotel and cell phone numbers. We will be in touch. Thanks for coming in"

Castle stands first while waiting for the two women to stand. He reaches for Kate's arm "We will be around if you need us, detective" Castle states as he pulls Kate toward the door

Castle and Beckett leave the station and get back into Castle's car. Rick starts the engine, but does not put the car in gear. He quietly sits in the driver seat.

Kate finally speaks "Rick. I had not had the opportunity to tell you about Sorenson. He came up to the table just about two minutes after you went back to our room. He started asking questions about the case"

"Is that all he asked about?" Castle asks without looking at Kate

Kate reaches for Castle's hand "Rick, like I said earlier. You are my one and done. I have no interest in Sorenson or anyone else for that matter. He just came in at a bad time. In fact I was so glad to get your text to meet you in the garage, I jumped up and just left him there"

"So the little show of affection in the car at the hotel was not some guilty response related to you seeing him?"

Beckett climbs back into Castle's lap and puts her arms around his neck. Again

"Rick" She looks directly into his eyes with that look she gives him that for the last three years he has not been able to resist

"There is no other. There will never, ever be another. At least not for me. But having you get jealous is kind of sexy. If you know what I mean?"

Rick can't break eye contact with her AGAIN!

"So, Ms Beckett. What do you suggest we do about my jealousy?"

Kate looks at her watch "We have about 45 minutes before the jewelry store opens and we need to do something until then"

"And what do you suggest we do until then?"

"The hotel is only ten minutes from here. Maybe we should go there. I am sure we can find something there to help kill time"

"You really are trying to kill me. Aren't you?"

Beckett smiles back

* * *

Kate's Diary

_Mom, I almost messed up. An old boyfriend came by and I didn't tell Rick about it right away. He found out from another source and he was jealous._

_For so many years before Rick, I kept everything close to the vest but now I have to find a way to always be open with him. I trust him with my very life and now my heart. I don't want to do anything that might break his heart either._

_I guess this really is the love you and dad had._

_I will have to say that making up with him is fun. If you know what I mean, FUN? Wait. I bet you know exactly what I am talking about. You know the making up part?_

_I like that. I like it a lot_

_I love that man. I love him like no one ever before_

* * *

Rick's Journal

I_ thought I had just come in second with Kate again. She had a conversation with an old boyfriend this morning and did not tell me until I accidentally found out about his visit._

_But she explained it to me with words then she explained to me how she feels and what our relationship means in intimate detail when we got back to the hotel._

_I need to stop worrying about her. She is mine and I need to treat her that way. Stop being concerned about others from the past._

_I love that woman. I love her like no one ever before_

* * *

They arrive at the jewelry store a little before noon where they are greeted by the sales consultant Dorothy Bentley.

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, good to see you two again. I am so sorry that yesterday ended the way it did and you did not get to pick up the ring"

"Thank you Ms. Bentley" Castle answers "It was a little intense outside"

"Oh, when we heard shots fired, our policy is to go to lock down and secured all the jewelry back in the safe. So you two did hear about robbery?"

"We were witnesses" Kate answers as they are walking up to the counter

"But we are ready to pick up Kate's ring "Castle states

Dorothy Bentley turns to the center desk again and removes a single display pad and turns to the couple. There in the center is Beckett's new ring sized and ready for her to wear. Rick picks it up and takes Kate's left hand and slides it onto her finger. After doing so Rick looks at Kate's face. All he can see is a smile from ear to ear. He is positive there is a little redness to her cheeks and maybe a little moisture present in her eyes

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you still marry me?

With a single tear sliding down her cheek she chokes out one word

"Yes"

Outside in the car Beckett is just looking at her left hand and smiling at the ring as Castle is pulling away from the curb.

"You know I think the reason they robbed the truck is there was a bag that should not have been in the truck in the first place" Castle comments from out of the blue

"What?" Kate looks across the seat at Castle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She responds, confused by Castle's sudden change of focus from her ring to the robbery

"The heist! The suspects took a bag that was not supposed to be in the van. The police are acting on the assumption that there is nothing missing. I think they took a bag that was picked up in error somewhere and did not belong in the truck in the first place"

"Castle! We are not getting involved in their robbery" Kate comments just as her cell phone rings

Kate looks at her phone to see the caller ID again has the local police number "Beckett" She pauses a minute "Yes, Detective Peterson, we can come back down to the station. We will be there in ten" another short pause "see you then, goodbye"

Castle is looking at Beckett with a question on his face "What was that about?"

"She said some new evidence has come to light and wondered if we would mind coming back down there?"

"I wonder what new evidence?" Castle retorts


End file.
